


She Cried

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Series: My Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Poetry, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: This is a poem I wrote about a trans girl. I hope you like it.





	She Cried

She cried;  
Her tears falling to the floor.  
She cried  
Because she was seen as human no more.

She cried  
As the deep voice rang through her ears.  
She cried  
For everything triggered her fears.

She cried  
When she undressed for the shower.  
She cried  
For she no longer had the willpower.

She cried  
Typing up her final note.  
She cried  
Reading all the words she wrote.

She cried  
When she had told all of her friends.  
She cried  
Hoping there was a way to make amends.

She cried  
Signing off the document.  
She cried  
As her name change was commenced.

She cried  
Finally being her one true self.  
She cried  
As the box of old was lifted to the tallest shelf.

She cried  
While wheeled to the room.  
She cried  
No longer wishing for her tomb.

She cried  
Seeing what the mirror had in store.  
She cried;  
The boy who once stood there stood no more.


End file.
